The Real Deal
by Author1998
Summary: When I, Violet Hobbs, as a loyal and obsessed fan of Percy Jackson, go to see the PJO movie, who sits besides me? Why, The Savior of Olympus himself of course! Please R&R!
1. Violet

No, I'm not a demi-god and no, I'm not related in any way to Percy Jackson. Me, a long lost cousin of the savior of Olympus?

Yeah right.

Actually, I didn't even think he really existed. I mean sure, the books were amazing and I read them hundreds of times, but come on. Dragons? Powers? Cyclopes? No way was all that real, right? Seriously, I think that Rick Riordan was crazy. His books were fabulous, but who could imagine all that stuff?

A crazy person.

Later, I realized he was not just crazy, but right.

So, to the story of how I met him.

It was summer break, and about two days into it, too. I was already bored. Don't get me wrong, no school is awesome. But my friends had already gone off to some sort of awesome vacation like Hawaii, Sea World, France, all that sorts of stuff. I was stuck in my hot room reading books and dreaming of a nice cool breeze.

"Violet, get in here!" My dad shouted from the living room where he had been on the computer. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed. Walking in, I realized the whole family was gathered, which consisted of me, my mom and dad, and my little sister. (A/N Ugh, siblings)

"What's up?" I asked. Dad looked at me.

"How would you like to go to the movies?" He grinned.

"What movie?"

"Percy Jackson and..." The rest was drowned out by my screams.

"No way! Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys! When are we leaving? Can I bring money for popcorn? Is there any way I can repay you? Oh, I can't wait already! Can we go to the theaters now and sit there till the movie starts? We should get our ticket before they're all sold out. " My face was red from lack of air by the time I stopped.

"We are leaving in 5 minutes, yes, no, no." My mom said as she laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Just let me brush my hair and grab my purse." I cried breathlessly, rushing from the room to do just that.

Ten minutes later, we were all sitting in the theater, our faces lit up by the commercials, when I heard someone say, 'Excuse me.'

I turned, and moved myself a little farther back in the seat to let the person pass. It was too dark to see their face, but I could tell it was a guy. Next came a girl with wavy blonde hair, then, to finish, a shorter boy who seemed to limp. The first boy sat next to me and seemed to edge forward in his seat as I had been. I decided to ask him something.

"Are you a Percy Jackson fan too?"

"Uh, I guess." He answered.

"How many times have you read the books?" I challenged every fan with this.

"The books?" He obviously had no idea what I was talking about. I was just going to ask him how he could be a Percy Jackson fan and not know what the books were, when the theater's lights dimmed.

Throughout the movie, I got madder and madder. Who was this moron who decided to totally ruin the PJO series? What would people who were going to read the books think? I, personally, would be deciding to avoid the books for the rest of my life.

The boy next to me must really have been a PJO fan after all, because as the movie went on, his knuckles grew whiter and whiter. By the time the end credits were rolling, I could see them so clearly, it seemed like they had been sprayed by glow-in-the-dark stuff or something. When they finally turned on the lights, I could see his face, and it was a mask of fury.

I could also see his features. This is what totally threw me off.

He had black hair that was a mess atop his head. He was tan, and a little taller than me.

And his eyes were green.

"Percy?" The blonde girl asked, her face full of concern. Sadly, I got a better look at her, too.

She had pale skin, long, wavy blonde hair, and, of course, grey eyes.

"I'm going to kill that guy, Annabeth."

Annabeth? Percy?

I fainted.


	2. Shock

Before I start, I want to thank all you AMAZING peoples who reviewed. So, please give a round of applause to SayWhat, P3rcyxAnnab3th, SugarIsHEALTHY, Claireew, and Annabeth. I want to personally say that I am thankful for your comment , Annabeth, I needed that nudge in the right direction:). I seriously appreciate reviews everybody, they make my day! :) Please let me know if you see anyone OOC or anything else wrong. But please do it nicely!

So on to poor Violet...

I woke up in the girls bathroom with Annabeth splashing water on my face.

"Ah!" I jerked up from where I had been laying. "You had to put me on the bathroom floor?"

"Percy wouldn't come in here to hold you up." She explained sheepishly.

"Percy Jackson." I said, dazed.

"Er, yeah." Annabeth agreed.

"And you're Annabeth Chase."

"Yes."

"And who's the other boy?"

"Nico." Her face darkened.

"No way! Oh my gosh! Nico is my favorite character in the books that he's in!"

"There's books?" She looked pretty confused. (A/N Here comes Rick!)

"Of course there's books." I screeched suddenly. She looked at me and seemed shocked.

"Hey, get out of the theater." An employee apparently had heard my outburst, and 'escorted' us out to the door. Percy and Nico were nearby, obviously waiting for Annabeth. When they saw me, their eyes widened.

"Annabeth, what..." Percy came up to us. My eyes grew gigantic, and I couldn't speak.

"She knows all about us." Annabeth explained. "She said something about books. Books about... us."

"So there's books too." Nico was right behind Percy.

Percy seemed furious. "So they ruined the story two ways, then?"

"The books are much much better than that snotball excuse for a movie." I explained earnestly. "They left out a lot."

"And who wrote the books?" Annabeth asked me.

"Rick Riordan." I answered, pride in my voice. "He's the best author EVER! But I also thought he was crazy."

"Where was the prophecy? And the Lotus Casino was messed up, big time." Percy gritted his teeth. I had never seen (or read) him this angry before. His fists were clenched and his eyes were not a gentle green, but a poison green that seemed to be flaming.

"I don't just hold my breathe!" He went on. "And we didn't have to search for the pearls. Dad gave them to me." Percy was obviously seething.

"Don't forget to mention the fact that the morons who made the movie obviously couldn't read. I have blonde wavy hair, and grey eyes. What in Hades made them put some brown-haired weirdo in there?" (A/N No offence to the actress who played Annabeth, I'm just trying to think of something Annabeth would say.)

"I'm just glad their not making the whole series." Nico finally spoke. His voice was different than I though it'd be. More deep, and mysterious.

I loved it.

"How could they make the series? There was no Kronos!" By this time, Percy was shouting.

"Just calm down. They're just mortals you know." Annabeth comforted, even though I knew she was mad too. Percy seemed to register that we all were there, and sighed.

"You're right."

"So, don't you need to be getting home?" Annabeth looked at me.

"Oh, God. I mean, gods. I mean, YES!" I screamed. (A/N Sorry, God. Just writing my book here...) "Do any of you have a cell phone?"

"I do." Annabeth reached into her pocket and brought out my ticket home. I thanked her, made a call, and gave it back.

"They're on their way. My parents left because my little sister was griping about a stomach ache, and totally forgot about me."

"I guess that's good." Annabeth glanced at the two boys. "We'd better be going. Don't want to worry Chiron. Think you can handle shadow traveling 3 people Nico?"

"As long as I'll have a bed to pass out on when we get there." He agreed.

Annabeth and Percy took his hands on either side, and in a flash of dark (A/N Yes, dark.) they were gone.

I smiled to myself. Pulling out a pen from my purse, I copied down Annabeth's number onto my hand, taking it from memory.

Violet, I said to myself, you're so smart.


	3. More Shock

I'm so sad... :( No one commented on Chapter 2... :(

My parents came to pick me up and I was soon in my room. I had Annabeth's number in one hand, and the home phone in the other. I was debating on whether or not to call her.

"Well, duh." A lot of people would say.

But what about the fact that if her cell phone rang, it would send up a signal flare and sic a bunch of monsters on her? Especially if she wasn't in Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Violet. Can I borrow some music?" My 12 year old sister barged into my room. She took one look at the paper in my hand and smiled slyly.

"Oh, my sister has a boy problem!" She squealed, totally misinterpreting everything.

Okay, a couple of things about my sister. Bethany Hobbs is my sister only by family. She was adopted from age 6, and has no idea that she is. She has dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, and a dark soul. When she said music, she meant the horrible screaming noises that my uncle got me for my birthday. It's all on a cd, and it goes on for 6 hours and 12 minutes.

"No, I don't." I replied, handing her the requested cd from my dresser.

"Yes you do!" She grabbed the cd. Then, she noticed the name. "Annabeth Chase? Are you going insane?"

Just to answer your question, yes, she has read the Percy Jackson series. But doesn't like it nearly as much as I do. She thinks the whole thing is dumb.

"I met her at the theater." I couldn't help boasting.

"Whatevs." Beth used her favorite reply to everything.

"I'll prove it." I said. She couldn't help herself from that.

"Fine." She sat down beside me and put her ear up to the reciever. Before I could do anything, she dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A girl voice answered on the other end. Then, before we could say anything, she went on. "Another half-blood I'm assuming, Grover. I'll be right there." The line went dead.

"What the heck!" Beth cried. "It really is Annabeth. No way!"

"Told you." I smirked. Then I realized what we had just done. "Oh no, she's on her way!"

"Yep." Beth seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"What is it?" I asked .

"I have a secret I've been keeping." She whispered.

"Okay, so what? We all have secrets." I pulled back my curtain to watch for any flying horse, sun chariot, etc. The norm, you know.

"No, Violet. Look at me." I turned. Just as she was about to speak, the sound of hooves reached my ears. A second later, Annabeth was in my room.

"You!" She shouted at me. "You tricked me! Do you know how busy I've been? All the satyrs are over worked trying to gather the flood of demi-gods coming in. Only Grover knew my number..." She caught sight of the piece of paper in Beth's hands.

"Er..." Beth noticed where Annabeth was looking and turned red. Annabeth raised her head to look at Beth, then her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gods." She said. Then, "you need to come with me."

"I know." Beth nodded, then looked at me guiltily.

"Wait, what?" I cried.

"I was trying to tell you." Beth said. "I think... I think I'm a child of Hades."

**Sorry it was so short. The sooner you review the sooner I will update! :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Fury

**I'm back! You guys reviewed so quickly I had to update today ****J Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers, SugarIsHEALTHY**, **What's A Land Shark, P3rcyxAnnab3th**,** D.A.S.B8600, Skye222, RachelBanner, and the Guest**. **You guys are what keep me writing! :D And I also smile really big to myself every time I get an email that says someone put me on their alert or favorites list! To the story!**

"Look, we have to get to camp." Annabeth said to Bethany.

"But… But…" I stammered. "She get's to go to camp while I'm stuck here?"

"Yes."

"Wait. I'm her sister, which means that I must have Hades as my dad too." I lied.

"Violet, I was adopted." Bethany said. "You guys never told me, but come on. It's obvious."

"We need to get out of here." Annabeth glanced around, as if something was going to come popping out at her from my closet.

"Please take me with you!" I was desperate to see Camp Half-Blood.

"No." Annabeth said firmly. "We don't even know if you can see through the mist. Camp needs a useless mortal like Artemis needs a boyfriend."

"I think Artemis _does _need a boyfriend." I mumbled under my breath. Annabeth raises an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Beth said to her.

"Absolutely."

"But what about mom and dad? What are they going to say?" I played my last card.

"You will explain it to them." Annabeth said to me. "Tell them it's for the best."

"So you're saying I don't get to go to Camp Half-Blood, _and _I have to tell my parent's that their kid abandoned them because she's actually a daughter of Hades and they can't keep her safe?"

"Please, Violet." Beth pleaded with me.

I was about to protest even more, when a rumbling came from outside.

"It's too late." Annabeth's face was pale. She fished in her pockets and brought out her famous baseball cap. She gave it to Beth. "Put this on and come with me." She instructed.

My sister disappeared, and Annabeth marched outside, ready to fight the coming monster.

I didn't know what to do. Should I help them? Should I cower in the closet? Should I start laying out plans for Annabeth's funeral?

When I heard the front door slam, I finally decided. I would help them.

But how?

Then it hit me. I ran to my closet and brought out my baseball bat. It wasn't celestial bronze, but it was definitely painful to be hit with.

When I walked outside, it looked like Annabeth was going crazy. She was hitting an innocent old lady in the head with a stick.

"Annabeth! Stop!" I cried.

"Get back inside." She replied through gritting teeth. The poor elder managed to dodge Annabeth's jab the the stomach. But just barely.

"It's a Fury! From the book!" Beth's voice whispered in my ear. "Can't you tell?"

I had forgotten about the Mist. Annabeth wasn't attacking an old lady. She was fighting a real actual monster.

The old lady pulled something out of her purse. To me it looked like pepper spray. She sprayed Annabeth in the eyes with it and Annabeth fell, not moving.

"She's holding a whip, which she just choked Annabeth with." Beth gave me an update, which I was grateful for.

Then the monster turned towards me. At least that's what I thought. But then I realized she could smell Beth beside me. Then she charged.

I concentrated, trying not to think about what it looked like I was doing. Hitting an innocent old lady with a baseball bat. And it worked.

I used all my strength, giving a swing that was worthy of a homerun. With a surprised look on her face, the old lady disappeared in a poof of yellow dust.

**Well? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! ****J**


	5. Recovery

**I'm back ;) Sorry it's been taking so long I've been kinda stuck. But I promise it will get better. I have a limited amount of time I am allowed to be on any screen, and it kinda held me back from typing. Anyways, thank you for encouraging me to get off my butt and actually continue this reviewers, also known as Louisa4533, I Wanna Go To Pigfarts, Whitedragon2645, superrjw, WingDawn98, and DeadnotSleeping. You guys helped a lot! ;) And now... to the story! **

Beth took off Annabeth's hat. "Violet..." She stared at me, amazed. "That was... amazing!"

"It wasn't really that hard." I said, checking on Annabeth. She was still breathing.

"We should wake her up before any more monsters come for us." Beth looked around nervously.

"But that was a Fury! They only listen to Hades! What's he doing sending it after his own daughter?" My sudden outburst caused a bird in a nearby tree to squawk loudly and fly off.

"I don't know, but it gives me a bad feeling that my time at Camp Half-Blood isn't going to be as fun as we think it would be. I'll be right back." Beth ran into the house to get something.

While she was gone, I pondered over what she had just said. Maybe being a demi-god wasn't all that great after all. I mean, it's like how Jason puts it in the Heroes of Olympus series; once you get past the powers and the adventures, there is some pretty dangerous stuff.

I brushed off the thought. Of course being half god is AWESOME! How could I convince myself otherwise.

"I got some water!" Beth's voice snapped me to attention. She was carrying a bucket full of the stuff.

"Gee, you think that's enough?" I asked sarcastically. Beth rolled her eyes and dumped the water onto poor Annabeth. She woke with a jolt.

"It's okay Annabeth." Beth said when the daughter of Athena went for her knife, obviously still confused.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked us.

"Violet here protected me." Beth said proudly, gesturing towards my baseball bat, which was dusted with a small layer of yellow monster.

Without a word, Annabeth took my bat and inspected it closely.

"Interesting..." She mumbled to herself.

"Be careful with that." I told her. "I won it at a contest."

"Who presented it to you?"

"Some guy." I was confused at her prying.

"Hm..." Annabeth continued to stare at my bat until Beth tapped her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be going?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess. But I have some questions to ask your sister." Annabeth looked at me warily. "She'll have to come with us." Her voice was laced with reluctancy to let me go.

"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist. Then, when I noticed my two companions staring at me, I quieted down. "Let's go then."

"How are we going, exactly?" Beth asked Annabeth.

"By pegasus." A loud whistle escaped our guides lips. In a moment, two beautiful winged horses landed right in front of us. The first one seemed to tilt his head, as if asking a question.

"I'm sorry, but I thought there was only going to be two, too." Annabeth said to him.

"You can talk to horses?" I asked her.

"No, but it's kind of obvious what he's saying with his head like that." Was she annoyed at me or something?

"Oh."

**Stopping here... **


End file.
